


the best team she could ever have

by wafflehearts



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babylon, Development, F/F, F/M, Family, Peraltiago, Very short one shots, a little dianetti, drunk Gina, one shots, scary rosa, very minor peraltiago, yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehearts/pseuds/wafflehearts
Summary: Rosa never thought she could have a second family.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Charles Boyle, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	the best team she could ever have

The first thing Rosa sees when she walks into the 99th precinct is the huge confetti cannon in the middle of the bullpen. She makes a face and stands to the side, watching as an auburn haired woman twirls and jumps, presumably performing a dance. Rosa’s slightly amused when the cannon goes off before the dance is finished, resulting in shrieks of surprise from the crowd.

‘Gina!’ A woman exclaims, looking around worriedly. Her hair is pulled back in a tight bun, her pantsuit ironed and smooth. ‘The captain could be back any minute!’

_Ass kisser,_ Rosa notes to herself, smirking.

The auburn haired woman (Gina?) huffs and smoothens her flannel. ‘Well, it’s not my fault my confetti cannons decided to malfunction.’

When the crowd starts to disperse, Gina claps at them and shouts, ‘Hey, hey! Who said my dance routine was finished? How _dare_ you try and leave this brilliant performance?’ The crowd grumbles but stays put as the music starts again.

Rosa raises her eyebrows. Next to her, two old men watch Gina intently, oohing and ahing. Rosa notices the spaghetti sauce on their chins and moves further away, grossed out. She sure hopes _they’re_ not detectives.

‘What is going on here?’ A loud voice says behind them. The uptight woman swivels around immediately, putting on a fake smile. ‘Captain!’ she says cheerfully. ‘We were just-‘ She looks around at the mess they made and grimaces. ‘Working,’ she finishes with a strained voice.

‘Yes, that is clear,’ the Captain deadpans. ‘Clean this mess up and get back to work immediately.’

‘Yes sir, will do,’ the _ass kisser_ (Rosa decides to call her) chuckles nervously, saluting. The Captain gives her a strange look before heading towards his office. The crowd starts to split up and leave, but not before Gina yells, ‘We will continue tomorrow! I expect you to be here on time!’

After a while the precinct is back to normal, the ass kisser rushes up to her and says, ‘Oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t notice you! I’m Detective Amy Santiago, How can I help you?’

‘Oh uh, I’m new here,’ Rosa looks around uncomfortably. ‘I just transferred from the 78th precinct. Detective Diaz.’

The woman’s eyes widen. ‘Oh!’ She tries to get the precinct’s attention. ‘Guys, this is the detective Captain Holt was telling us about!’ People start to surround her, interested, and Rosa takes a step back uneasily.

Hearing the commotion, Captain Holt steps out of his office. ‘Ah, Detective Diaz,’ he greets. ‘Welcome to the 99th precinct. Detective Boyle here will be your partner.’ Next to him, a short man smiles and waves at her excitedly. Rosa doesn’t smile back.

‘Sergeant Jeffords, could you please show Detective Diaz around?’ Captain Holt asks. The tall scary-looking man next to Rosa nods and she smiles to herself when she sees Amy’s face drop, presumably at not being chosen.

She’s about to leave with the sergeant when Gina stands up from her seat with a loud clatter, drawing attention. ‘Hi, Gina Linetti, human form of the 100 emoji,’she winks with a sly smile. ‘Pleasure to meet you,’ she drawls, looking Rosa up and down suggestively.

‘Uh, hi,’ Rosa says awkwardly. This is the third time she’s been uncomfortable in this precinct. _Great._

‘Gina!’ Amy chastises. ‘Stop. hitting. on. her.’ she whispers not-so-subtly, gritting her teeth and glaring at the civilian administrator. Turning back to Rosa with a fake smile, ‘Come on, I’ll show you around,’ she says, ignoring the confused frown on Sergeant Jefford’s face.

Rosa smirks and nods. _At least this is more interesting than my last precinct,_ she thinks.

—

‘And this is the records room,’ Amy finishes with a proud smile.

Rosa nods, looking around. ‘Dope.’

‘It’s great to meet you,-’ Amy stops in the middle of the sentence, realizing she doesn’t know the detective’s name. She makes a few awkward gestures with her hands.

‘Rosa.’

‘Oh! That’s such a lovely name!’ Amy says, the slight glare from Rosa unnoticed. ‘It sounds sweet!’ She adds rather unhelpfully.

Stepping forward and looking the shorter detective in the eye, Rosa growls, ‘ _Say that again.’_

Shrinking under her withering look, Amy manages to eke out a feeble ‘sorry’ before the detective scurries out of the records room in fright, leaving the other satisfied.

—

‘And that is how you prepare fermented horse milk,’ Boyle finishes excitedly, looking up for her reaction. He only sees a mixture of disgust and concern, and before she can even reply, he’s already chimed in, ‘I’m bringing some in tomorrow! Make sure to try it! The mouth feel-‘ he closes his eyes, moaning to himself softly before continuing. ’ _Perfect.’_

Rosa feels as if she’s going to throw up. ‘No thank you,’ she declines politely, noticing how Boyle’s face immediately falls.

Nevertheless, he bounces back quickly. ‘Oh, they have a movie showing tonight, wanna go together?’

_Shit._ She doesn’t wanna go, but she’s free. ‘Uh, sorry, I have a date,’ she says quickly.

Boyle’s eyes widen as he realizes that he has useful advice to offer. ‘Always. shampoo. their, hair,’ he tells Rosa firmly. ‘It’s the most romantic yet erotic thing you can do to a lover,’ he closes his eyes again, making inappropriate noises and pretending to shampoo someone’s hair.

He doesn’t realize Rosa’s left the stakeout car until the door slams shut.

—

‘So Diaz, I hear you ride a motorcycle,’ Jake saunters up to her in the evidence room. She looks back and barely acknowledges him before turning back to her work.

‘You know, I’ve ridden a few times myself too. What type do you have?’ he continues.

‘A supercharged R1. 4 stroke, in-line four with dual overhead cams.’ she answers immediately without looking up.

‘I also ride a-‘ he stops, trying to remember. ‘A _supertransformer,_ ’ he finishes, struggling. Seeing Rosa raise her eyebrows, he breaks under her gaze. ‘Okay, okay, you called my bluff. I don’t ride a motorcycle. But you’re just so cool and so badass and so cool and please please please please teach me how to be like you,’ he begs. ‘I wanna impress Amy during _sexy timez_ , if you know what i mean,’ he raises his eyebrows suggestively, before smiling brightly at Rosa.

Rosa stares at him for a moment before replying. ‘First step, don’t beg.’ With that, she leaves the evidence room, leaving Jake pretending to be offended. (‘How dare you?!’ he calls out loudly. ‘I was not begging!’)

—

‘Rosa rosa rosaa,’ Gina says over the phone in a singsongy voice. ‘I’m bo-ored. Can you come find me? I’m with Mark, who’s a dancer.’ Rosa hears her giggle on the other end. ‘But he’s no good,’ she whispers not-so-quietly, before knocking over a tray filled with drinks, making a loud clatter. ‘Oopsies!’ she giggles again. ‘Normally I would clean this up but now I can _pay_ someone to clean it.’ There’s the sound of dollar bills being stuffed and then Gina’s back. ‘Oh, turns out he’s a stripper, not a cleaner. Even better!’ Then a _third_ giggle.

‘Gina, what.’

‘Rosie!’ Gina gasps. ‘You’re here! Can you come find me? I miss you!’

‘Oh my god Gina. Are you drunk? Where the hell are you?’

She hears Hank take the phone and Gina protesting weakly. ‘Hi Rosa, Gina’s at Shaw’s. She’s really drunk- can you take her home?’

Rosa groans loudly. There goes her peaceful evening of yoga. ‘Fine.’

-

Grimacing at the loud music, Rosa makes her way into the bar. Upon seeing her, Gina rushes (or rather, stumbles) across the bar. ‘Rosie!’ She claps her hands together excitedly. ‘You came!’ (Rosa hates how adorable she’s being right now)

‘Come on, I’m taking you home,’ Rosa says firmly, trying to drag her out.

‘Noo I don’t wanna go,’ Gina protests. ‘Don’t make me leave Rosie,’ she pleads. (That’s the third time Gina’s called her Rosie. Not that she’s counting.)

‘Gina come on,’ she sighs exasperatedly. ‘I’m going to take you home and then you’re going to sober up. What were you doing drinking before work tomorrow? You know Captain Holt asked us to come in early.’

‘Iwassad,’ Gina mumbles quietly.

Rosa makes a mental note to ask her about that when she’s sober, but now she focuses on making Gina leave. ‘Come on, let’s go,’ she insists, trying to drag Gina out of the bar.

‘Nonono,’ Gina continues protesting. ‘One more dance, please? I love this song!’

‘Fine. _One_ dance only,’ she compromises.

Shaking her head, Rosa watches as Gina rushes back to the dance floor, cheering loudly and dancing crazily. She smiles to herself and takes out her phone to film the civilian administrator’s wild antics.

(When she shows the videos to a hungover Gina the next day, she deletes them at the weak threats of her blackmail folder being exposed, or maybe it’s because she can’t say no to Gina.)

—

’Ta da!’ Gina sings as they walk into their secret bathroom. There are different kinds of fancy soap on the sink, a bright purple lamp on the table, and fur carpets everywhere.

‘What.’

‘I decorated it!’ Gina announces proudly. ‘And now I present to you-,’ she stops, glaring at Rosa. ‘Girl where’s the drumroll?’ Rosa shrugs. Huffing loudly, she continues. ‘I present to you, Babylon!’

Wrinkling her nose in confusion, Rosa looks around and asks, ‘Babylon? What kind of name is that?’

‘I decided a bathroom as royal as this needed a fancy name, thus Babylon,’ Gina says dramatically. ’This is a kingdom and I am your queen,’ she sniffs haughtily, holding her head high.

Rosa snorts quietly. ‘Okay, whatever Gina.’

‘You will address me as Your Majesty,’ Gina says seriously, staring (or trying to) her down.

‘I will not.’

‘Fair enough.’

-

When they walk into the bullpen together, they hear a series of whistles and claps, mainly coming from Jake (and Boyle, who’s cheering him on).

‘Is this what the kids call _the walk of shame_?’ he mocks, looking between them suggestively. He regrets this, however, when death threats are sent his way immediately.

‘You don’t scare me anymore,’ he lies gleefully, trying to appear tough.

Rosa takes a step towards him and pulls a knife out of nowhere, glaring. (If looks could kill, Jake would already be on the floor.)

‘Woah woah woah!’ he laughs nervously, taking a step backward. ‘No need to use weaponry.’ To his side he whispers quietly, ‘Did I say that right babe?’ Next to him Amy nods proudly.

Rosa rolls her eyes as she heads back to her table. She only lets herself smile when she’s sure no one’s looking. (Unbeknownst to her, Gina notices it and is planning to add it to her blackmail folder.)

It’s the happiest she’s been in years, and she thinks back to her first day at the precinct. So much has changed since then, including how she views each detective.

Amy, no longer an ass-kisser, but a hard working girl who wants to do her best.

Jake, no longer an immature man child, but a talented detective who’s looking forward to starting his own family.

Charles, no longer a weird foodie, but a loving father who’s willing to help in any way he can.

Hitchcock and Scully- well, still just being Hitchcock and Scully.

Captain Holt, no longer an emotionless stoic man, but an ambitious captain who shows emotions to the right people, and only wants the best for his precinct.

Sarge, no longer an intimidating strong man, but a father with a big heart who loves his family.

And Gina. _Gina._ No longer a wild narcissistic dancer, but a layered and quick-witted woman who’s somehow found a way into Rosa’s heart.

Each one of them means so much to her, and she’s grateful for the day she stumbled across the 99th precinct in the newspaper.

Rosa never thought she could have a second family, but here she is.

**Author's Note:**

> omg tysm for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!! <3
> 
> (i wasn't sure if i should develop this further and make it an entire story bc im also very tempted to write dianetti or should i just end it here- what do you guys think? :D)


End file.
